Tragic Kingdom
by Demon Queen
Summary: TK, re-uplaoded (i lost all my reviews (23), please review, no changes (i just removed the A/N), new chapter in the make. (the story of the conquerd saiyans under Frieza, not very pretty)
1. Torn and Broken

Tragic Kingdom  
  
Chapter One; Torn and Broken  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. I do own Queen Velvet, Lanteer, Radam, Vixa, Zarna, Olila, Shunda, Kong and Ulu.  
  
  
  
"...." Means speech ~..~ Means thoughts .. Means a flashback [..] Means telepathic speech ^..^ Means a dream  
  
Frieza's eerie, mocking cry rang through the hall; "Long live the King!" the royal medallion shattered under Frieza's lizard-like foot and the Kings limp body fell backwards. "No, Vegeta!" Queen Velvet screamed. Her eyes locked with Frieza's "BASTARD!" She ran forward, fist lifted. Frieza smiled ~fool~ his blow fell hard on her right jaw, sending her reeling to the left. She vainly tried to recover. Too late she noticed Dodoria.  
  
His large, clawed hand caught her heavily on the other side of her face, sending her backwards into the wall. She slithered down into a bloody heap. The elite cried out; "The King and Queen! NOOOOOOO!" Frieza smirked "Do not worry, you will see them soon." He raised his hand, glowing slightly with ki, which grew larger and larger, finally he fired, obliterating the elite who screamed as they died, and King's fallen form faded with them.  
  
Now the only thing that remained of the greatest Saiyans in the Universe were a few scattered ashes.  
  
Frieza turned to Zarbon, "Open the door." Zarbon swallowed "Yes sir." "Um.excuse me sire." Frieza turned, "Yes, Dodoria?" "The Queen is alive." Velvet had risen unsteadily to her feet. "I hate you," her voice cracked half way and turned into a heart wrenching sob. Frieza merely laughed.  
  
The roof of the space ship opened and Frieza levitated through the opening. The death ball formed on his fingertip, growing ever larger.  
  
Down below on Vegeta-sei Zorn and his mate Lanteer looked up, holding on to each other. [I love you, Zorn] [I love you too, Lanteer] they thought sweet thoughts to each other, holding and caressing one another as if in a desperate attempt to stop time. Their lips found each other and their tails entwined. She deepened the kiss as though it could save them from the impending doom above them.  
  
*****************  
  
He re-entered the ship. Dodoria was holding a struggling Velvets hands behind her back. Zarbon looked at her in mild concern "What do you plan to do with her?" he asked Frieza. "I will do as I please." He answered shortly. He stepped into his hover-pod and drifted off to read up on his prisoners. The children with freakishly high power levels had been collected and brought to him.  
  
Destined to be his slaves.  
  
His hover-pod hummed slightly as he drifted towards the computer room. The door hissed and split into three. He hovered low in front of the keyboard and called up their files one by one.  
  
The first one was a young girl named Olila. She had long smooth blue-black hair and large dark eyes. Her Father had been Ulu, Nappa's elder brother. Her mother had been a Tuffle. The second was another girl. Frieza blinked and looked again. She looked vaguely like a cat-alien, but she was pure Saiyan, the differences were that her hair was white, her eyes were bright blue and she had cats' ears. Her name was Zarna. She was Zorn and Lanteer's daughter.  
  
The third was a boy named Kong. Frieza smiled. He preferred male warriors ~Women can be strong, but they're to soft.~ The boy had a huge scar which ran diagonally across his face and had lost him an eye, damaged his nose and made his mouth lopsided. The third child was also a boy; in fact he was Zarna's elder brother. His name was Shunda.  
  
Frieza called up his next victims file, Raditz. He looked comically like his mother, that and the fact his brother Turles looked like a Bardock clone was enough to actually make Frieza laugh. Frieza licked his lips as he moved on. This was what he was waiting for; ~Ah! The royal children.. ~  
  
Prince Vegeta was a stubborn looking brat, but, then again, it was his power level that mattered. He turned to 'that brat's' sister; it was obvious that Princess Vixa was going to grow up to be a beautiful woman. She had feathery light brown hair and sparkling amethyst eyes. ~She'll be a good warrior for awhile, but when she's older I can think of better things for her to do.~  
  
His train of thought was interrupted by Zarbons entry. "What is it now Zarbon, I'm busy!" he snapped. Zarbon hesitated, "Queen Velvet has been subdued." "Excellent..." Frieza hissed. His hand moved across the keyboard and he quietly switched the machine off. The hover-pod rose slightly in the air, then turned for the door. He hummed out of the doorway over the kneeling warriors back.  
  
Zarbon stood up slowly as Frieza drifted away. He was finished for the day and decided to go see Jeice, his best (and only) friend. He hadn't walked far when he heard yelling. He forgot about Jeice and decided to see what was going on. As Frieza's right hand man he had the right to now things on the ship.well, most of the time. He walked on towards Frieza's 'throne room' opening the door and gasping at what he saw.  
  
Dodoria was holding Velvets arms behind her back while she argued with Frieza.  
  
"Hideous lizard freak show! Coward! If you had balls, which you don't, you'd have this nauseating son of a puffer fish let me go and fight me! You sick, fucked up lizard breathed monster!" she screamed, twisting in Dodoria's grip.  
  
"Shh, shh, my little queen." He sneered. She snorted, "You're the real queen here.." His hand fell hard on the side of her face with a loud sickening crack. "You will obey me." "Never." His hand fell on the other side of her face. "YOU INSOLENT FILTHY MOKEY!!!" he screeched, his hand flying back and forth across her face on every syllable. She stumbled sideways, still in Dodoria's grasp. "If I'm.. a monkey then you.are a perverse..faggot lizard." she managed to gasp.  
  
He cuffed her, hard, knocking her out. She sagged, still held by Dodoria. Frieza turned to Zarbon "And what is it you want?" His voice had an icy, lethal undertone. "I-I just..." He stopped. "Leave." The handsome blue officer couldn't get away fast enough. Frieza turned to Dodoria, "You as well"  
  
He nodded and dropped the limp woman to the floor.  
  
The door closed quietly behind him. Frieza turned to Velvet, smiling sadistically. Velvet stirred and her eyes opened. She realized she was alone with Frieza and a cold shudder ran through her body. "Oh God.." He merely smirked ~God hn?~ "Not many give me that much honor" his smirk deepened.  
  
Blows began to rain down on her face until her cheekbones shattered. Yet she was still too proud to scream or cry. She grit her teeth, determined to take it. His tail dealt heavier blows to her body with his tail, cracking her ribs. The beating she had received before seemed like nothing compared to this. "Beg mercy." He hissed, still beating her relentlessly. "N-n-never" She managed to choke.  
  
*****************  
  
Zarbon had been pacing around his room for some time now, why did he care what happened to that Saiyan? After all, she was none of concern.was she?  
  
He was disturbed from his musings by the beeping of his scouter. He punched a button, "Yes Master Frieza?" "Zarbon," the ice-jin purred, "I need you to do a little cleaning." Zarbon tried not to choke, ~Me? Clean???~ "Just pick up anything that's on the floor, I do hope that's not too strenuous for you" Frieza sneered. "Y-y-yes, Master Frieza"  
  
Frieza broke the connection.  
  
The door of the throne room opened, and his jaw dropped. Velvet was lying unconscious in a corner, she was bleeding in eight different places, her legs were broken and mangled, most of her fingers were snapped, her ribs and cheekbones were crushed and her tail was limp. ~Probably broken as well~ Zarbon thought as he knelt down next to her. ~Just pick up anything that's on the floor hn? Sly bastard, aren't you Frieza?~ he grimaced, picking her up as gently as he could.  
  
*****************  
  
Her broken armor and boots had been removed, so all she was wearing was her torn, stained bodysuit. It was day four of her being in the tank and the doctors predicted that she would be ready to come out some time that afternoon. Zarbon admired her almost nude form as she floated in the water, arms lifted slightly, hair floating out around her. It made her look almost ghostly.  
  
The young female doctor who had been treating Velvet looked up from her note pad. "She should be stable enough to come out by now, Commander Zarbon" He nodded distractedly, the red light on the control panel turned green and a low beeping sounded. The doctor pressed a button so as to drain the liquid away. Her skilled hands moved across the keyboard as she flicked the switch to open the tank.  
  
Velvet stood up slowly. She stepped carefully out of the tank, still slightly wobbly on her feet. "What...?" She stopped. Proud shoulders slumped forward and her strong body shook gently as she began to cry. Neither Zarbon nor the doctor knew what to say.  
  
Zarbon decided to try, he stepped forward, "Um." She looked up, eyes red with tears. "Um.how um are.eh you?" The look she gave him was poisonous. "You're his pet tail kisser, aren't you?" Zarbon bristled. "I am Frieza's right hand man..." "In my book it amounts to the same thing" she interrupted. "How dare you!" He hissed, almost ready to attack her.  
  
The doctor stepped in. "Queen Velvet, this is Commander Zarbon, who brought you into my care four days ago. Since we are not sure what Frieza's intentions are you will be staying with him for a while." Velvets look softened. "I see" She turned to Zarbon and gave him the Saiyan salute. "I thank you." She said quietly, lowering her eyes. He nodded, "I'll let you get dressed, then I'll show you were you'll be staying" he answered, hoping she wouldn't care too much about sleeping on his sofa.  
  
A crackling voice sounded over the com. "All crew members prepare for docking, I repeat, we will shortly be docking on Planet Frieza, please prepare." Zarbon rolled his eyes, ~Here we go.~ The ship bumped rather violently sending the still unsteady Velvet sprawling. In between jolts Zarbon made his way over to the fallen Saiyan, hoping she wouldn't mind being helped to her feet. She accepted his hand with only a slight grimace, allowing him to pull her up. She was about to say something when a particularly hard tremor floored both of them. The ship gave a final shudder and stopped.  
  
Velvet got up and shook herself, obviously not happy about ending up on top of Zarbon, who was trying to look as though he hadn't liked it either. To cover up he gestured at the window, "Um.welcome home." He stated in the sort of voice that made the fact hr was trying to distract her painfully obvious. She snorted. She turned to the doctor (who had been smart enough to hold on to something during the docking) "Didn't you say something about getting me some decent clothing?"  
  
The young woman stood up and sighed, dealing with difficult Saiyans wasn't her specialty. "Right this way" She opened a door on the left hand side of the room and led Velvet through. Zarbon resisted the urge to see if he could watch trough the keyhole. He began fidgeting with his braid. Thoughts of how Velvet had been on top of him barely a minute ago began plaguing his mind. He fidgeted more.  
  
********Zarbons POV********  
  
She'd fallen asleep almost instantly after lying down on the sofa, and that was too hours ago. I'm still standing here looking at her though. Damn is she ever beautiful, thick dark red hair, well toned body, lips that would make Angelina Jolie jealous and the kind of ass that put Jennifer Lopez to shame. (AN: yeah, yeah, J.Lo and Angelina don't exist in Zarbon's universe but this makes life easier for me).  
  
I walk into my room. With a sigh I fall onto my bed. Why do I have the feeling I'm the only virgin on this whole God forsaken planet? Probably even Frieza got laid at some point, even if it was only by that disgusting blob Dodoria. I stand up, tugging my armor of and pulling of the rest of my clothes. I change into a pair of silky boxers, which is what I usually sleep in. (AN: can you imagine how much drool I got on the keyboard while typing this?).  
  
I throw myself onto the bed, hoping my sleep will be dreamless. I sigh, wishful thinking.  
  
^She screamed louder, her hips bucking towards my face as her climax hits her. I kiss her folds gently, calming her. I push her down, flat on her back. I position myself at her entrance. I ease my swollen, aching manhood into her slick channel. She is almost unbearably tight, and burningly hot. I cry out at our joining, not used to pleasure like this. She wriggles her hips. She whispers in my ear, begging me. I begin pushing in and out of her, harder, harder and even harder..^  
  
I wake up, and decide to quote Jeice, "Bugger, BUGGER, BUGGER!" Why does God have torment me?  
  
  
  
Zarbon fell asleep about five hours later. Fortunately Velvet did not hear anything of his fantasies.  
  
But her dreams were haunted also. Haunted by a planet that was destroyed. A mate who was dead and gone. And children she would never see again.  
  
-------------  
  
Well???? What did you think? I think I made it a little too dramatic at some points. Oh well, tell me what you think. The next chapter will be set two weeks before Vegeta-sei's destruction and will tell the story of Bardock and his mate Radam's death.  
  
IF YOU ARE GOING TO FLAME ME PLEASE HAVE THE BALLS TO SIGN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry about that, it's just something that pisses me off. DQ. 


	2. Together Forever

Tragic Kingdom  
  
  
  
Chapter Two; Together Forever  
  
Please read the song lyrics, they really are important to the story.  
  
This is set a few days before the planet is destroyed.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. I do own Queen Velvet, Lanteer, Radam, Vixa, Zarna, Olila, Shunda, Kong and Ulu.  
  
"...." Means speech ~..~ Means thoughts .. Means a flashback [..] Means telepathic speech ^..^ Means a dream  
  
Bardock looked down at Toma. His best friends face had been twisted by death and his body was limp and waxy cold. He had lost it when Celipa had been killed and he attacked to soon. A mistake that had been fatal. Bardock looked around him. All of his companions were dead. Killed by that stupid, ugly, fish-faced blubber ball that some people referred to as Dodoria, and a couple of his cronies.  
  
They had tried to take Celipa alive for their 'uses'. She had, of course, fought them. In frustration they had killed her outright. Toma had gone crazy and flown at Dodoria, after which he too had been murdered. The others had fallen not soon after.  
  
Bardocks thoughts were interrupted by Dodoria's cold laughter. "Ready to die, monkey?" The pink warrior sneered. Bardock did not answer.  
  
He turned to Dodoria and the two other henchmen. "It is you who will die, my friend." Bardock replied trying to push away the memories of the visions he'd been having so often. Trying not to think about Frieza, the emperor so powerful even King Vegeta feared him.  
  
*Something is about to give I can feel it coming, I think I know what it is*  
  
He got into fighting stance. Dodoria nodded at his helpers. They stepped forward. "To afraid to do your own dirty work, marshmallow?" "You are too weak for me to dirty my hands on" The larger man replied.  
  
Before Bardock could reply they attacked him. The fist one landed a kick on his jaw, sending him backwards, giving the other the chance to kick him hard in the lower back. He stumbled forward, catching himself before he could fall. He faced them head on. When they attacked him again he grabbed the smaller ones ankle and threw him against the larger ones stomach.  
  
They both picked them selves up. Attacking again.  
  
He gathered all his power and fired his most powerful ki blast at the pair of them. It went straight through the first ones chest and glanced off the others neck. The first died immediately. Blood spurted out of the others neck, coating Bardock and his dead team mate, as his vital vessel was severed.  
  
Bardock straightened and turned to Dodoria, smirking. He smirked back "Nice performance, but your time's up." He vaporized and materialized again behind Bardock, elbowing him hard at the back of his neck. He turned quickly and punched the Saiyan in the stomach. Blood spewed from Bardocks mouth. Dodoria knocked him over.  
  
*I'm not afraid to die, I'm not afraid to live. And when I'm flat on my back I hope to feel like I did*  
  
Bardock looked up at his enemy, half blinded by his own blood. Dodoria lifted his hand, ki blast ready. Bardock prepared himself for the unavoidable.  
  
Dodoria's scouter beeped. A small glimmer passed across the sky. In the distance the crash of a space pod landing was faintly heard. A Saiyan was approaching, fast. A Saiyan stronger than the one that lay on the ground before him. ~But, how? He has no scouter, how could he call for reinforcements?!?1?~ The penny dropped. ~His mate!~  
  
Radam flew fast over the rubble and debris that was all that was left the planet that was once named Tazba. She could not sense ki and she had no scouter but her bond with Bardock told her exactly were he was. Dead ahead, and almost dead. She could vaguely see Dodoria in the distance. She began to fly faster.  
  
Dodoria could see the other Saiyan now. A woman of about 5'3" with a knee length mane of spiky brown hair. She stopped in mid-air, her ki flaring. Her eyes swiveled to were Bardock lay unmoving on the ground. She looked back to Dodoria. She landed softly, her narrowed eyes never leaving her enemy. Raising her fists she stepped forwards.  
  
Without out warning she attacked. Dodoria matched her blow for blow. She was smaller and less muscular than Bardock, making her lighter and much faster. She landed a perfect roundhouse kick on his jaw, making him stagger. Moving quickly she turned and punched him in the gut. His heavy hand caught her on the side of her face and she was sent speeding backwards. She regained balance in mid air. Dodoria vanished and reappeared behind her before she had time to figure out what he had done.  
  
She turned to face him, but she moved too slowly and his blast hit her on the side of her thigh. She hit the ground, hard. She tried to kick, to move her legs and stand up. She felt the nerves at the backs of her legs twitch, but nothing happened. Both legs had been severed by the blast. The pain did not reach her mind, only the shock and horror. She was legless, she was a cripple, she was unable to fight. In short, she was worse than dead. The pain then hit her like a ton of lead. She began screaming, screaming as though she could scream the pain away.  
  
Bardock looked up through the haze of blood, he felt his heart tear, his beautiful mate was made into a helpless wreck. [I'm sorry Bardock, I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!!! We'll both die and it's my stupid fault.] She cried in his mind.  
  
*I want you to know that you don't need me anymore. You don't need anyone or anything at all.*  
  
Dodoria's blast hit Bardock in the chest. Radam cried out as she felt their bond tear, the searing pain in her neck overwhelming her. Dodoria turned to her, he said something, but she was screaming to loudly to hear it. For the second time that day she felt her flesh tear as the ki ball hit her. She gave one last cry before her spirit rose into the heavens to find her beloved mate Bardock's.  
  
Dodoria climbed into his pod, dusting his hands off. Going back to report to Frieza, to report the latest 'victory'.  
  
Long after he had left another Saiyan pod landed. A boy of about eight years old stepped out. His knee length hair was identical to his mothers, save for the color. His name was Raditz. "Mom?" He called into the silence, "Dad?" Something wasn't right. If they had been there they would have come, right? Something was NOT right...  
  
*Who's to say were the wind will take you. Who's to say what it is will break you?*  
  
He ran forward, terrified by the mere thought of his beautiful, strong mother or his powerful father being defeated. There was something up ahead. Something that wasn't right. He stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Mom.Dad..NOOOO!!!" He turned to the side and vomited, retching and heaving, until there was nothing left within him.  
  
Weak shameful tears streamed down his face, "no." Swallowing hard he blasted a hole in the ground. He dragged his fathers heavy form towards it. He pushed him in laying him on his back and gently closing his fathers eyes. He picked the top half of his mothers poor broken body placed her gently next to his father. He closed her eyes and smoothed her face into a more peaceful expression.  
  
*I don't know which way the wind will blow. Who's to know when the time has come around? Don't want to see you cry. I know that this is not goodbye*  
  
He buried his parents carefully and slowly made his way back to the space ship he had arrived in.  
  
Back to Vegeta-sei, to that tragic kingdom that only his father had known was doomed. To the king they all served and would follow, like lambs to the slaughter, like the moth that fly toward the candle flame. The king who did and could not know what he would he would lead his people to.  
  
Raditz knew better than to cry more, Turles didn't need to see that. Turles..the news would destroy him, he was only a brat. She ship sped away toward the stars. Taking him away from the horror he had seen. Back to the condemned world of the Saiyans. With a heart as heavy as lead.  
  
*I wonder what's going to happen to you, You wonder what has happened to me. Who's to say were the wind will take you. Who's to say what it is will break you? I don't know which way the wind will blow. Who's to know when the time has come around? Don't want to see you cry. I know that this is not goodbye. Did I waste it? not so much I couldn't taste it. Life should be fragrant, roof top to the basement. Who's to say what it is will break you? I don't know which way the wind will blow.*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I think this chapter was a little to slushy, but I cried my eyes out writing it. I don't update as much as I'd like mainly because of my school work; if I get another D for math I'll have to re-do a year so please be patient. All song lyrics taken from 'Kite' by U2. Please review. DQ. 


	3. Rude Awakening

Tragic Kingdom  
  
Chapter Three: Rude Awakening  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\  
  
Velvet woke up, feeling as tired as she had when she'd gone to sleep. To be blunt, she felt like shit, and she probably didn't look so hot either. She sat up, her head throbbing and gently massaged her temples. Dragging a hand through her hair she wondered what time it was. She winced as her fingers pulled through her tangled locks. ~Oh well, I guess it's safe to assume that pretty boy's got an extra hairbrush~ Still slightly unsteady she placed her feet on the floor and stood up, clutching the back of the sofa for support.  
  
Glancing at the clock she discovered it was still only five am. Her eyes turned to the sofa she'd slept on. It had been late when they'd arrived last night and as a result she'd been too tired to complain. With a snort of contempt she began to wobble towards the bathroom.  
  
Velvet splashed cold water on her face, hoping to feel more awake. However it only worsened her headache. Almost dreading what she would see she looked up at her reflection. Her gaze swept over her face (pale), hair, (tangled), lips (cracked) and throat. She sighed, and drank some more water. Throat. Her eyes flicked back to her neck. Nothing. She tore the dress she was wearing at the shoulder in a desperate attempt to make sure. Nothing. Not even the faintest trace of the scar that the Saiyan no Ou had left there years before.  
  
It was too much for Velvet in her frail state. She collapsed onto her knees sobbing weak, shameful tears. She began searching her mind franticly for a sign of Vegeta in her mind, a feeling, a thought, ANYTHING!  
  
He was gone, from this dimension and from her mind.  
  
She slammed her fist onto the floor, now more angry than sad. Her body shook with a powerful ache combined of sadness, anger and helplessness. It was all his fault, that lizard, that hideous freak that called itself Frieza.  
  
She swore softly to herself, swearing that it would a Saiyan that took him down, one of her line, a descendant of the Royal House of Vegeta-sei.  
  
In the midst of her turmoil of thoughts there was a soft knock on the door. "Velvet?" Zarbon's voice sounded through the door. The woman of that name gathered herself and rose to her feet.  
  
She opened the door rather abruptly, "What?" She demanded, almost spitting the word. "Um." he turned away, blushing slightly, the dress was falling of her shoulder were it had been torn, showing quite a bit of skin. In her sorrow and rage she failed to see the effect she had on him. "Well?" "I was just wondering if you were okay," He mumbled. "Um, I have to report for training in half a few minutes, I guess you'll find your way around.." he said, moving away. She glanced past his shoulder at the kitchen clock, it was already seven.  
  
Velvet nodded, still trying to hold back tears. "Um.ok then." He said it rather fast and was out the door in a heartbeat. The she-Saiyan sighed. It was going to be a long, long day. Her stomach growled and she remembered that she hadn't eaten in almost five days. She wandered into the kitchen.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Zarbon tossed back his braid and turned his attention back to the fight. Dodoria smirked, "You're not in form today, pretty boy." Zarbon winced, he hated being called that, well, if it had been Velvet he wouldn't of minded.  
  
Dodoria landed a punch on his jaw, sending him backwards. ~Damn, I really AM out of form~ he cursed to him self.  
  
Finally the four o'clock bell rang. He sighed and picked himself up. ~Oh well, at least I get to see Velvet.~  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The door to his quarters hissed open.  
  
The wreckage of just about everything that had been in the kitchen was littered through out the apartment. Velvet was sitting on the sofa, curled up into a ball. Her shoulders were shaking. He sat down next to her and gingerly slid an arm around her. She was to grieved to be angry and wept gently on his shoulder. Her tears rolled off his armor and soaked into the fabric of the couch.  
  
She melted against him, crying softly, "I-I-I.hate h-him.." she choked, unable to get the right words out. Nuzzling her hair gently he whispered words of comfort to her. Slowly her sobs lessened and she drifted into a feverish sleep.  
  
Zarbon sighed and got up, wondering if she'd ever recover from the severing of her bond. It was something not many Saiyans went through, and those who did often died of shock and grief.  
  
He was hungry. He looked round the apartment. "Damn Saiyan appetites!"  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\  
  
A/N: Sorry it was so short, the next chapter will deal with Zarbon's past and how he came to work for Frieza. DQ. 


End file.
